The present invention relates generally to backplane connector assemblies, and more particularly to a latching assembly that holds a series of wafer connectors in place within a backplane connector.
Backplane connectors provide receptacles for circuit boards that receive other connectors. In the field of telecommunications, it is common for such connectors to include thin connectors that receive coaxial wires and provide connections between two to four of the wires to a circuit board. These connectors are thin and are often referred to in the art as “wafer” connectors because of their relative diminutive size. In order to facilitate the assembly of such connectors into a suitable backplane connector, it is desirable to hold the connectors together in the form of a block, or other unit. Retainers and clips have been used in the art to accomplish this end. In some applications, it is also desirable to hold the blocks of wafer connectors together in engagement with the backplane connector. It is desirable to provide such a means to hold the connectors in place in the backplane connector and it is further desirable that such a means be easily manipulated with one hand and actuatable without the need to see the points of engagement.
One such connector latching means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,645, issued Feb. 16, 1993 to the assignee of the present invention. In this patent, an elongated latching member extends alongside a backplane connector and is attached to the circuit board. This attachment to the circuit board uses valuable space on the circuit board that could otherwise be used for circuitry. Additionally, it has a series of latching arms that partially extend over the receptacle portion of the backplane connector. Consequently, the wafer connectors must be moved about in insertion and withdrawal so that the engagement with the latching arm of the latching member is released. It is difficult to utilize such a latching system in tight spaces and it does not facilitate the onehanded insertion and removal of the connector units.
Another latching system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,276, issued May 17, 1994 wherein a pin header is provided with a pair of lugs. A latch member is provided that engages a connector unit and which also engages the pin header. The latch member is snapped into engagement with the connector unit. The latch member is a separate element and may be prone to loss and misengagement in tight spaces.
The present invention is directed to a backplane connector latching assembly that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.